


Something I need

by A n o n y m o u s Rei (rainingashonFlorence)



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Human!Jerisaac, Jackson è la pucciness, Jerisaac is an happy threesome, M/M, Multi, Open Relationships, Werewolf Erica, Werewolf Isaac, Werewolf Jackson, hint Isaac/Jackson and Isaac/Erica, hint past!Erica/Boyd and past!Jackson/Lydia, hint!Scallison, hint!Sterek, leggermente AU, twenty sentences about this strange relationship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2324165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingashonFlorence/pseuds/A%20n%20o%20n%20y%20m%20o%20u%20s%20Rei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Di come la puntata del Kanima in discoteca sia stata ispirante per un threesome tutto bollori e amori dolci.<br/>Semplicemente Jackson che è Jackson e ama Isaac e Erica allo stesso modo in cui loro amano lui.</p><p>16# Kilt<br/>Quando Scott aveva finalmente chiesto ad Allison di sposarlo tutti si sarebbero aspettati qualcosa di strabiliante, di sicuro non un matrimonio scozzese in kilt.<br/>Erica aveva sfottuto Jackson e Isaac per settimane, mostrando le loro foto a chiunque avesse voglia di farsi una sana risata.<br/>“Hanno delle gambe sexy, però” aggiungeva poi e nessuno poteva darle torto.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Alias come il mondo umano e quello dei lycan si incontra in venti, piccole pazzie felici.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something I need

Something I need.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**1# Blame.**

Mentre era sottoforma di Kanima Jackson non provava  senso di colpa. Questo però  si materializzava nel momento in cui metteva piene in casa e trovava Erika e Isaac addormentati sul divano.

“Perché state sempre il piedi fino a tardi?”

Erica aveva sorriso e scosso la testa, Isaac gli aveva sussurrato:”Ti aspettiamo Jackson. Non potremo fare diversamente.”

**2# Proof**

Erica aveva giurato che se avesse trovato ancora in giro una prova del fatto che Isaac aveva usato il suo mascara l’avrebbe picchiato e poi avrebbe picchiato Jackson se avesse provato a difenderlo.

**3# Assistence**

Quando Jackson si era presentato a casa di Erica con una vaschetta di gelato, Isaac sotto braccio e una maglietta che recitava:” _Night assistent for broken hearts_ ” la ragazza aveva capito che non avrebbe potuto trovare due persone migliori con cui passare la sua vita.

**4# Going**

Sua madre, prima di abbandonarli con il padre, era solita ripetergli che ogni lasciata era persa. Per cui Isaac non si stupì quando si trovò a ballare schiacciato tra il corpo di Jackson e quello di Erica.

**5# Birthday**

Ogni anno Lydia organizzava feste in grande stile a cui partecipava tutto il liceo di BH. Si potevano vedere i giocatori di lacrosse flirtare con le cheerleader e i ragazzi del gruppo di scacchi discutere con quelli di matematica.

Poi in un angolo, lontano dagli occhi indiscreti di tutta quella gente, si trovavano Isaac e Jackson intenti a scambiarsi radiografie delle rispettive trachee.

“Nessuno vi ha mai fatto notare che non si può limonare in modo così osceno ad una festa?” aveva chiesto Erica, ad un certo punto.

Nessuno dei due ragazzi si era staccato dall’altro finché Isaac aveva allungato la mano fino al fianco di Erica, tirandosela addosso, e aveva iniziato a baciargli il collo e Jackson la schiena lasciata scoperta dal vestito che si era messa quella sera.

**6# Scientist**

Dei tre Isaac era stato quello più competente in chimica fin da prima di diventare lupo. Okay, forse odiava quella materia, ma voleva evitare di essere picchiato a sangue da suo padre.

Per questo, nonostante si fingesse disinteressato ai problemi scolastici di Jackson e Erica, era sempre lì che li aiutava in quella materia.

Soprattutto perché amava essere coccolato dopo tutto quello studio.

 

**7# Silent**

Il silenzio era sempre stata una costante nella vita di Isaac sia quando abitava a casa con suo padre sia quando era finito a vivere nel loft di Derek.

Silenzio che era svanito appena Stiles aveva iniziato a fare presenza fissa nel loft e nella vita dell’Alpha, cosa che non aveva per niente disturbato il biondo, abituato alle chiacchiere notturne post-sesso di Erica e Jackson.

 

**8# Behalf**

Quando Erica aveva messo al mondo suo figlio quasi non riusciva a guardarlo negli occhi, tanto era simile a Jackson.

 Insieme ad Isaac avevano deciso di dare a quel bambino il nome di una parte tanto fondamentale della loro vita sparita da poco più di un anno.

“ Benvenuto al mondo _Jackson Lahey”_ aveva poi sussurato Erica stretta tra le braccia di Isaac che li coccolava.

**9#Rumor**

Che si frequentassero era saputo da tutto il liceo. Giravano sempre insieme e qualcuno poteva giurare di aver visto Erica baciare prima Isaac e poi Jackson prima di entrare nell’aula di matematica.

**10# Tip**

Come la punta della matita di Jackson fosse finita dentro il braccio di Erica era un  mistero o almeno lo era per Allison che fissava sconvolta il co-capitano della squadra di lacrosse fissare in cagnesco la bionda per uno sguardo troppo languido che aveva dedicato ad Isaac.

**11# Afterthought**

Una mattina Lydia si era presentata alla loro porta e aveva tenuto chiuso Jackson in cucina per due ore. Né Erica né Isaac avevano compreso il punto della discussione fino alla mattina dopo quando avevano trovato la parte del letto di Jackson vuota come il suo armadio.

La ragazza aveva pianto tutta la mattina aggrappata al petto di Isaac pregandolo di non avere ripensamenti e non lasciarla mai sola, lui  l’aveva baciata e le aveva sussurrato che non l’avrebbe mai fatto.

**12# Brother**

Tra Scott e Isaac c’era sempre stato un rapporto di fratellanza come tra Jackson e Danny. L’unica che si sentiva esclusa dal gruppo era Erica, lei era nuova, aveva cambiato città diverse volte e non aveva mai trovato un’amica da considerare come sorella.

**13# Beneath**

Casa loro contava tre piani, una cantina e un giardino. _Quando Jackson diceva di essere ricco bisognava credergli,_ si trovò Erica a pensare mentre varcava la porta di casa.

Dopo sei mesi di convivenza si era anche trovata a pensare che era inutile avere una casa così grande se poi usavano soltanto il piano terra.

**14# Redecorate**

La stanza di Erica era color pastello, un giallino chiaro che lei odiava.

Una sera, tornata da un allenamento particolarmente estenuante l’aveva trovata ridipinta di verde mentre i suoi uomini dormivano abbracciati al centro del suo letto.

Quei piccoli gesti la facevano sentire così amata che avrebbe volentieri pianto se l’odore delle lacrime non avesse svegliato gli altri due.

Alla fine si era infilata in mezzo a quell’abbraccio e si era stretta tra le loro braccia e gli aveva ringraziati con un bacio a fior di labbra.

**15# Gravitation**

Prima di iniziare quella _cosa_ , come la definiva sempre Jackson, c’era stato un periodo in cui si gravitavano intorno.

Erica intorno a Isaac e Isaac intorno a Jackson con la conseguenza che anche Erica gravitava intorno al ragazzo, era un po’ come se Jackson fosse il loro polo che li teneva attaccati alla Terra ferma.

Anche se lo nascondeva dietro strati di menefreghismo Jackson poteva definire il periodo di quella _cosa_ il migliore di sempre.

**16# Kilt**

Quando Scott aveva finalmente chiesto ad Allison di sposarlo tutti si sarebbero aspettati qualcosa di strabiliante, di sicuro non un matrimonio scozzese in kilt.

Erica aveva sfottuto Jackson e Isaac per settimane, mostrando le loro foto a chiunque avesse voglia di farsi una sana risata.

“Hanno delle gambe sexy, però” aggiungeva poi e nessuno poteva darle torto.

**17# Idle**

Dopo aver lasciato casa di Isaac e Erica e aver scaricato Lydia due settimane dopo la loro chiacchierata Jackson era finito su un sito internet di incontri.

Per le prime settimane gli era piaciuto parlare con gente che non conosceva e che cercava, come lui, un punto da cui rincominciare.

Poi quel profilo era diventato inattivo perché Isaac e Erica erano tornati a prendersi ciò che era loro e doveva stare con loro.

 

**18# Unearth**

Dissotterrare i ricordi di Isaac era stata la cosa più difficile che avevano mai fatto. Era stato un processo lento, a volte doloroso e duro sotto molti punti di vista. Ma Jackson e Erica non avrebbero mai ringraziato abbastanza Stiles per averglielo consigliato. Da quando Isaac aveva raccontato tutto era molto più sereno, più sorridente e anche il suo odore era più frizzantino e felice.

**19# Shield**

La prima volta che si erano incontrati non era stato facile entrare in contatto tra loro. Troppi scudi, segreti e paure.  C’erano volute due rotture, una trasformazione da Kanima a mannaro per imparare a fidarsi totalmente uno degli altri. Era stata Erica a farlo, a piccoli passi e piccole verità sulle crisi epilettiche prima della trasformazione poi era stato Jackson con la storia dei suoi genitori e alla fine Isaac con tutte le sue paure e quell’ancora ,che gli impediva la trasformazione durante la luna piena, che era il padre.

**20# Blacklist**

Da quando avevano finito per baciarsi, sotto le docce dopo l’allenamento di lacrosse, Jackson e Isaac finivano spesso in punizione o su quella che Erica chiamava, scherzosamente ma non troppo, _la lista nera_ di Harris.

L’ottanta percento delle volte ci finiva anche lei in mezzo, solo per far sentire i due ragazzi meno soli o perché amava mettersi in mezzo ai loro amoreggiamenti.

 

 

 

 

Angolo autrice.

Io accollo la colpa a Jeff e alla scena della discoteca. SCIUAGURA A TE, ALLA TUA FAMIGLIA E ALLA TUA MUCCA! –cit. Mushu

All’inizio dovevano essere cinquanta ma mi sono resa conto che sarebbe stato impossibile farceli stare tutti, quindi mi sono ridotta venti, così da riuscire a scrivere tutto.

Ho poco da dire oltre al fatto che è il mio primo threesome di cui scrivo e quindi mi scuso se in alcune parti non risulta proprio una relazione o cose simili.

In secondo volevo scusarmi per la presenza, di possibili, errori grammaticali. Nel caso li trovaste non fatevi problemi a segnarmeli!

In terzo, e ultimo, ~~mi trovo costretta a dire che domanicomincialascuola~~ le vacanze sono ancora lunghe! È solo metà luglio, alla fine, non c’è mica fretta :’)

Vado a piangere in un angolino la mia disperazione da rientro.

Spero vi sia piaciuta e spero di leggere qualche recensione su questa pazzia!

 

-Rei che vi augura un buon rientro, anche se vorrebbe tanto non farlo perché significa rendersi conto che si rincomincia davvero. (<.<)


End file.
